Photograph
by muhrissee
Summary: Vauseman. Set after Season 3. My attempt at salvaging Piper and Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first OINTB fanfic. I got the inspiration after listening to Photograph by Ed Sheeran. Please Read & Review. No copyright infringement intended. **

**AlexPOV**

Pain. That's all I can feel. Aydin had left me to die here in this fucking greenhouse. I thought about how I've lived my life, how I've fucked things over, fucked people over, ruined things with Piper.

 _Piper. Shit._

She'll probably never realize how much I love her, how much I need her. If by some fucking miracle that I make it out alive, I swear that I will do everything in my power to show her that this new person she's become is just the prison getting to her; that she's still the sweet, little waitress that I fell in love with all those years ago.

The greenhouse is getting blurrier and blurrier….was that smoke? Mother fucker. He lit the greenhouse on fire...was beating me to the brink of death not enough?

My eyes were getting harder to keep open. I knew I wasn't going to make it out of here. I closed my eyes, wincing as I took a breath, and pictured Piper smiling at me before everything went black.

* * *

 **PiperPOV**

As I watched all the inmates running towards the lake and the new guard about to shit his pants, I noticed smoke coming from the greenhouse and another new guard walking away from the prison all together. Wait. He looks familiar, where have I seen him before?

I shook my head. I'm just being paranoid.

"Alex!" Someone shouted behind me. I turned to see Lolly gawking at the greenhouse in horror.

"Alex?" I questioned.

She turned to look at me, fear smeared across her face. "Alex stayed behind to clean up! She's in there! We've got to get help!" And with that she turned and ran towards the prison.

Alex. Fire. Greenhouse.

My feet were moving towards the greenhouse before my brain registered what I was doing. I could hear myself screaming her name as I busted through the door. Alex was lying on the ground covered in blood. Her leg was bent in a disgustingly awkward position. She had been beaten and I wasn't even sure that she was alive but I had to get her out of here. I looped my arms around shoulders and started to drag her out of there. I got her about ten feet from the burning building before I laid her down on the grass.

"Alex! Come on baby, you've got to wake up!" I sobbed over her. She was breathing, that much I could tell. "Alex! Don't you fucking leave me."

Caputo and Luschek were running towards us, screaming at me to explain what happened, but I couldn't bring myself to answer them. I just stared at Alex's body counting the small breaths that she was taking. Making sure that they didn't stop. I felt arms loop around my body and start dragging me away as someone started to take care of Alex. I fought against them, screaming, I needed to be there with her. I couldn't leave her, she needs me. There was a sharp pain in my arm before everything faded to grey.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

PiperPOV

It had been a month. A whole fucking month. I haven't heard a single word about Alex, except that they still have her in a medically induced coma. Bell had taken pity on me and let it slip one day while she was escorting me to electrical. Ever since they found out that there was a hit placed on Alex and they had hired the guard that did that to her, they had me escorted everywhere by one of the senior guards just in case someone decided to come after me too.

I was sitting in my bunk waiting for my name to get called for visitation. Cal practically demanded that I see him this week after ignoring him for the last couple visitations. He said something about this being extremely important. I'm sure he'll tell me that him and Neri are expecting or some shit like that, and I'll have to put on a fake smile and act happy for them. I can't be happy. Not without Alex. I fucked things up with Stella and this whole fucking panty business. How stupid can I be to let her slip away from me over some slut and nasty used panties? I go through the motions robotically when they finally call me for visitation. Cal is smiling at me like always, but there's some guy dressed pretty nice next to him, smiling at me as well.

"Cal?" I question after I give him a brief hug.

"Hey Pipes," He pulls my chair out for me, like he was raised to do. "Uhh, this is Mr. Davis, he is Grandmother's lawyer. He's handling and executing her will. He tried to get a private meeting with you but since he's technically not your lawyer he couldn't, and then you didn't have him on your visitation list, so he reached out to me, and yeah, here we are." Cal rambled on, running his fingers through his hair the more he talked.

"Okay? What's so important to talk to me about?" I asked, looking between the two.

This Davis guy cleared his throat, "Well, Miss Chapman-"

"Piper, please." I interuppted.

"Piper, then." He paused and took out a stack of papers. "You see, your grandmother loved you very much so. She believed in you, and always talked about you. I've been her lawyer for nearly two decades now and I feel like I know you just by how much she talked about you. She had a very simple will; however, with you being incarcerated, it became a little more complicated to execute. I've already divided what I could to your other family members but without being about to talk to you, I haven't been able to fully finish her bidding."

"Well, what do I have to do with it?" I asked, slightly frustrated that he wouldn't just get to the point.

"Piper! Don't be rude." Cal chastised me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed by being told to behave by my little brother.

"Like I said, she adored you very much so. In her will, she wanted you to be have everything you needed to follow your dreams. She's left you practically everything; all of her financial dealings mostly. A lot of property was divided amongst your family. Cal here got the estate in the Ozarks. You however got her financial estate. All of her stocks, her life insurance, her savings, etc."

I was dumbfounded. "Wait, why? Why me?" I looked to Cal. "You said the medicine she was on made her a little out of her mind, are you sure this is what she wanted?"

Mr. Davis spoke up, "Piper, your grandmother made this will while you were traveling the world with your friend Polly." Cal snickered. "She was very much in her right mind when she made this. Granted your father wasn't very happy about it either, but it is how she wanted it."

"Wow. So what does this mean now?"

"Well, roughly, without taking into account some of the property values, your net worth is now about $23 million. While most of that is tied up in various stocks and business investments, you can access about $2.5 million immediately and…" He continued to explain all of it and I should really be listening but the only thing that I kept hearing is million. Then I had an idea.

"Wait." I interrupted him. "I need a new lawyer. A good one. Can you get one for me?"

He nodded, "I'll contact you this week to set up a meeting, in a more private, legal, setting." I nodded. O'Neill announced then that visitation was over, I hugged Cal goodbye and shook Mr. Davis' hand, but before I could turn to leave he called out to me, "Oh, Piper? Your grandmother wrote you a letter to explain everything. Here." He handed me a very formally addressed envelope with my grandmother's writing on it.

I walked back to my cube robotically again, and sat on my bed staring at the envelope. I looked up to see Red looking at me intensely, then she gave me a nod of encouragement and looked at the envelope. I ripped it open and began to read.

* * *

AlexPOV

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

That's all I fucking hear all fucking day. I can feel the tube down my throat, I can see the lights shining brightly through my closed eyelids, and I can feel the morphine flowing through my body.

I have no idea how long I've been in the hospital. I really don't even know how I got here. All I remember is dreaming about Piper saying my name one more time before everything went black. One of the guards must have seen the building burning or something.

I try moving my hand, in attempt to call the nurse to get this thing out of my throat, but I can't move my wrist at all. Suddenly a hand pats mine and my eyes fly open. I can hear my heart rate spike in my fear. After my eyes finally focus, I see that it's only Bell.

"Stay still, Vause. I'll get a nurse. You're okay." She patted my hand once more before leaving me alone.

Soon a few nurses came in and took the damn tube out and started taking my vitals and whatnot. I could care less, I just wanted to get the hell out of here. I felt smothered in the small room. Finally they were done and I was left alone with Bell once again.

"Maybe now that you're awake, Chapman will start acting human again." Bell snorted from her chair as she began flipping through stations on TV.

"Human again?" I croaked out, my voice sounding alien.

"Yeah, the little shit wasn't even eating for the first couple of days after she pulled you out of that building." She looked over at me. "You're fucking lucky she got there when she did, the roof collapsed seconds after she pulled you out. Anyways, after I told her you were still in a coma, she started eating again, but she's still a fucking robot." She turned her attention back to the TV and I assumed that was the end of the conversation.

Fuck. Piper. She has to be so worried. "Hey Bell?" She looks up at me. "I know you're not supposed to, so I'll understand if you say no, but do you think I could write Piper a quick note...you know just saying that I'm alive and recovering?" I asked. I hated asking for a favor, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Bell's face softened, "Yeah, I mean it's the least I could do," I looked at her in confusion. "I trained the guy that did this to you. I mean he seemed like such a nice guy, never would've known he was part of some bigger shit." She shook her head then patted all of her pockets before handing me a pen and a piece of paper.

 _Pipes-_

 _I'm alright, just woke up. Bell told me you were worried. I'll be okay. Eat something._

 _I heart you forever._

 _AV_

I folded it and handed it back to Bell with a thank you before settling back and attempting to watch whatever she had turned on TV. My thoughts quickly turned back to my favorite blonde and wondering what she was doing right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: I know it's slow going, but I'm trying to build back up what the writers of Season 3 fucked up. Bear with me. And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

CHAPTER 3

PiperPOV

After reading the letter from my grandmother, Red held me while I cried my eyes out and explained to her that she knew that I would do great things, that she thought Alex was the one for me, and that she wanted me to continue her legacy. I would write her and tell her all about Alex and I's travels while Alex was doing business; she was the only one of my family members that actually knew what I was doing and who I was with at the time.

It had been two days since my meeting with Cal and Mr. Davis, so I was waiting at my bunk waiting to be escorted to electrical, watching as all the other inmates passed by without a second glance at me. They were either scared of me or were just being considerate and giving me space. About a week after the incident with Alex, some of the spanish girls cornered me about getting paid for the panty business. I had worked so hard to assert my power and to make this a business that actually profits but after what happened to Alex I didn't want to be anything like the people who did that to her. She told me over and over again that I was becoming just like the cartel. It drove her away from me.

My inner musings were cut off by Bell coming up to escort me. "Let's go Chapman." She gruffed out. Man, she really was not a morning person. I followed her through the corridors like the good little inmate I was supposed to be. Just as we got the electrical shop she stopped me and tucked a note into my pocket before continuing down the hall away from me. I knew I couldn't read it write now or I'd get a shot for being late.

By the end of the day, it was still burning a hole in my pocket. I barely ate anything in order to get back to my cube faster. Walking as fast as I could I plopped down on my bunk and ripped the note out of my pocket. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Alex was alive. She was gonna be okay. I wish I could see her.

I had to make a phone call.

* * *

AlexPOV

I sat in my hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, the only interruption to my thoughts was the constant beep of the heart monitor reminding me that I really was alive. Bell had left quite a few hours ago so I'm sure that Piper has gotten my note by now. I drew in a ragged breath, wincing as I felt my ribs move. I had convinced one of my nurses earlier to tone down my pain medicine; I felt too high, too out of control, and I didn't want to feel like that ever again. I knew that if I got used to not feeling any pain at all, I'd be more likely to fall right back into heroin's death grip.

There was a knock at the door, and O'Neill stuck his head in. "Hey Vause, you up?"

"Yeah." I droned, not taking my eyes off the popcorn ceiling.

"You've got a visitor. Says she's your cousin. You up for it?"

My cousin? That piqued my curiosity. Playing along I asked, "Which one? I've got lots. What's her name?"

He turned his head away from the room and I could hear muffled voices, then his voice sounded again, "Uhh, Polly Harper."

Polly? Why would she be visiting me? "Uhh yeah, sure, let her in. Wait!" O'Neill looked at me confused. "Could you, uhh, help me sit up a little? I can't really do much with this stupid thing." Gesturing towards the cast that covered most of my arm. He nodded and then awkwardly helped me into a sitting position before exiting the room and obviously telling Polly that she could come in.

I was trying to mentally prepare myself for the conversation of a lifetime. I watched her walk in, suspicion evident on my face.

"Hey, Supercunt." She laughed nervously. "You're not allowed to die on her, you know."

"What are you doing here, Holly?" I asked, trying to sound nice.

She sighed, sitting down in the chair next to my bed. "Piper called me. She told me what's been happening, what happened to you." She scoffed. "The first time that I've actually talked to her since I fucked it all up and all she does is break down and tell me how she's fucked everything up. She loves you, Supercunt. God only knows why. You two have been through so much shit together but you're her person." I just sat there staring at her. I never thought I'd see the day that she actually admitted it, but looking at her now, I see how much she's beat herself up over the whole Larry situation. "She asked me to call and see if I could find out any information on you, but I thought I'd do her one better and actually come see you. I don't know your feelings on her or your guys fucked up situation but she seriously misses you and realizes she fucked up."

This is the longest conversation I think I've ever had with Polly. She's never been a fan of mine. Nor was she willing to admit that what Piper and I had was real. "It doesn't matter how many times she leaves me or fucks me over: I love her. At the end of the day, she's all want. She's all I'll ever want. I don't want her to have to suffer because of me. I should have never let her carry that bag. But that's the past. I can only change the future. And that's what I want to do."

Polly started to wipe her eyes, then said "Well then, I hope you've eaten your Wheaties, because we've got a lot of work to do."

I gave her a look that said "What the fuck?"

"We've got to get you better so that we can get you back to our girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

CHAPTER 4

PiperPOV

After I called Polly, the day seemed to drag on, I was desperate to be able to call her again. I was working on a lamp in eletrical when Caputo came in.

"Chapman. Let's go." Shit. Fuck. What did I do?

"What's going on?" I asked, as innocently as I could.

"Nothing. Let's go." He replied, practically dragging me out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind us he said, "Sorry about that Chapman, I didn't want to subject you to a whole bunch of questions by your fellow inmates."

I looked at him questioningly.

"I'm taking you to your appointment with your lawyer that you requested. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, shit, yeah." I paused. "I mean yeah of course you are." I could feel my cheeks reddening. I should have been preparing for this. I needed to make sure I got everything right for Alex and I.

Caputo just chuckled as he led me down to a room past the regular visitation rooms.

I walked through that Caputo held open for me and was greeted with the smell of grease, lovely, amazing, artery clogging grease. Mr. Davis was sitting at the table with a variety of food from some fast food joint. He stood and smiled at me, gesturing for me to join him. "I figured that we'd be here for a while so I brought lunch. I hope you don't mind."

I smiled, my first real smile in a while. "Best lawyer ever." We began eating, each of us making small talk; which was him mostly filling me in on everything that's going on in the world. Finally we were finished and I began to explain to him why I wanted to meet with him.

"I want to pay for a lawyer for Alex Vause. She was severely beaten by one of the guards here. She's at the hospital now, they've had her in a coma for a month. Isn't that grounds for something? Compassionate release or something?"

He nodded, writing down everything I was saying. "I'll see what I can do. I need to see all her charges and then go from there." He took a little more information from me before asking, "While I'm here though, I reviewed your case. I think the lawyer you had before didn't really do you justice. We can definitely get your sentence lowered."

"As long as Alex has to stay in here, I want to be in here. I'm not leaving her."

He seemed thoughtful for a second. "Is this the Alex that you travelled the world with?" I blushed. "Your grandmother spoke of you two often. She said that you had been lucky to find true love at such a young age. I used to get some what jealous at all the stories she'd tell me." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I'll see what I can do. You're in good hands, Piper. We'll take care of you now. And Alex too."

And with that he had me sign some papers then we wrapped up our meeting. Caputo was waiting to escort me back to my bunk, but I asked if I could make a phone call first. He agreed, leading me to the phones before turning around to go back to his office. I always liked Caputo. He seemed like he genuinely cared, and he didn't treat us like the other guards do.

I wasn't sure if Polly had had a chance to call and check on Alex, but I'm going to call and bug her anyways.

* * *

AlexPOV

Polly had stuck around for a while, and I had ended up telling her stories about Piper and I's travels. She seemed genuinely intrigued by some of the stuff we did. A physical therapy nurse came in while she was still there and we talked about working on getting full movement back in my leg. Apparently Arryn had not only broken my leg but torn most of my muscles in the process; it was going to be a long road of therapy before I'm back to normal.

Polly was just about to leave when her phone rang. I assumed it was probably Larry by the way she smiled when she saw who it was, but when she handed it to me I was dumbfounded.

"Polly? Hello? Are you there?" I heard Piper asking. I looked up to Polly surprised but she just smirked at me.

"Hey, Kid." I said, as cocky as I could manage.

"Oh my god." I could hear her break down into sobs.

"Hey, shh. It'll be alright. I'm okay." The sobs continued. "Pipes?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"I love you, kid. You got me through this. I'll be okay."

"Oh, God. I love you too, I'm so sorry, I should have never let the stupid fucking panty thing get to my head and then I just let you slip away and I then I saw you in that building and I thought I was going to die. Al, I need you."

I could feel tears falling down my face, I knew she was upset I just didn't realize that she was this upset. "You've got me, babe. You're stuck with me. I'm your girlfriend, remember?" I could practically hear her smiling through the phone.

"I miss you. Are you okay? Are you in pain?" She asked after a moment.

"A little, but they gave me some good shit." I laughed. "I miss you too."

She was silent for a moment and I could picture her leaning against the phone. "I've got to go, there's a line now. I'll talk to you soon?" The last bit came out as a question.

I looked over at Polly, who looked like she was trying really hard not to eavesdrop, but she was nodding her head. "Yeah, I will. I love you, Pipes. Stay safe."

"I love you too. So much. Tell Polly I said thank you." And with that she hung up. I handed the phone back to Polly.

"Thank you," I said. "Really. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

She just nodded her head and walked out the door, leaving me to my thoughts once again.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

AlexPOV

In the days following my phone call from Piper, I began my physical therapy, pushing myself to my absolute limit so that I could be done with it faster. I wanted to get back to Piper, everyday her face clouded my vision and I would push myself a little more each time. I needed to get back to the prison to see her, to protect her.

I was being wheeled back to my room, something my doctor insisted on, when I saw Polly standing outside my door. She looked relieved and worried at the same time. My first thought was that something happened to Piper, but she must have read my thoughts and shook her head.

"She's fine," Was all she said. She waited until I was completely in my bed and the nurse was gone. "You should see the news." And with that she turned on the TV and flipped it over to Fox News.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked. She just shook her head and told me to listen.

 _...Earlier today there was a fatal shooting outside an apartment building in Lenox Hill. The one of the victims has now been identified as one of the suspects in a large drug cartel investigation, Kubra Balik. The other victim has yet to be officially identified, however, eye witness accounts claim that the other victim is the guard impersonator that viciously beat an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary…_

I jumped up as much as I could while I was still in my bed. "Holy shit! Fucking Kubra is dead?"

"Apparently. That's not it." I looked at her confused. "When I got my mail today, this was in there, addressed to you. There's no postage on it. Someone just slid it through my mail slot." She handed me a letter simply addressed _Alex Vause._ I looked up at her, "Well, I sure as hell didn't open it. I was waiting for you. Now open it Supercunt!"

I couldn't even manage a laugh at her desperateness. I ripped open the letter, only to be even more confused and disappointed.

 _Alex,_

 _You can live your your life now. Live it right._

 _F._

Fahri. He was supposed to be dead. I looked at the note and then to the TV and back to the note again. He killed him. For me.

"Well?" I jumped at Polly's voice.

"Umm...An old friend apparently made sure that I was safe now." I pointedly looked at the TV as I said it.

"You mean?" Her voice was getting loud.

"Shh." I said quickly. "A friend that I believed to be dead, yes."

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right."

* * *

PiperPOV

That phone call was everything. Hearing her voice made me realize that she really was going to be okay. I laid down in my bunk and stared at the ceiling, a smile on my face.

"What is that smile about? You know my rule about masturbation." Red announced while walking into our cube.

"I talked to Alex." I said nonchalantly.

"She's awake? How is she?" Red asked, her concerned mother mode taking over.

"I don't really know, it was really brief. She said she was okay. She obviously sounded like she had been in a coma for a week, but other than that she sounded fine." Red just nodded in acknowledgement before plopping down on her bunk and beginning to read.

The next day, I called Polly again, only to be disappointed when she told me that Finn was sick so she wouldn't be able to go see Alex again for a couple days. I was pretty bummed after that but I knew that she had her priorities. So I went through the next couple of days pretty robotically, staying occupied, so that I can keep my mind off of Alex as much as possible.

After three days I decided to try to call Polly again, I didn't want to bug her but I was desperate for some news about Alex.

"Hey, baby." I sighed deeply when I heard Alex's voice.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." I said. "How are you? Is the pain any better?"

"Yeah it is, although, physical therapy is a son of a bitch." She laughed the last bit out.

"Yeah? Don't let them push you too hard. You don't need to hurt yourself more."

"Pipes, it's alright. I'm not pushing myself too hard. I just want to get back to you."

I sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Pipes. Hey, have you seen the news at all today?"

"No, Crazy Eyes has Sesame Street on. Why? What's happened?"

"Kubra and Aydin were killed today. Baby, we're safe now."

I felt the blood drain from my face, shock coursing through me. "Are you sure? Oh my God. Alex. You're safe."

"Yeah, baby." I could hear her choking up on the other end.

"Look, there's a line, but someone is going to be contacting you soon, I sent them. I love you, Al. I'm doing my best to show you that."

"I love you too Pipes, I know you love me too. I'll talk to you soon." I was just about to hang up when I heard her yell "Wait! Holly wants to talk to you." I laughed at Alex's nickname for Polly.

"Geez, Pipes, it's like you don't remember me at all." Polly said.

"What's up? There's a line, I don't have long."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you remembered that I was visiting on Saturday."

That was weird. We hadn't planned on her visiting anytime soon, but I played along. "Yeah, I know. See you soon." I hung up, curious about what is to come at the next visitation.


	6. Chapter 6

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

AlexPOV

Physical therapy was getting easier and harder at the same time. I was able to get up and walk around for longer periods of time, so no more wheelchair for me. Polly was a really big help, almost every afternoon she would be there waiting for me to come back from therapy, helping me do a little bit more in my room after the nurse left. While she was there with me, she would fill the silence with stories about Finn or tell me about what is going on in the world. Occasionally she'd tell me stories about her and Piper growing up, which intrigued me greatly. Piper seemed like such a rebel child, I can only imagine her mother wanting to murder her after hearing some of the stories.

I was waiting for my nurse to come get me for therapy one morning when a middle aged man in a suit popped his head in the door. "Ms. Vause? Is this a bad time?"

I straightened up as best as I could. "No, not at all." He nodded and stepped in through the door, pulling a chair a little closer to the bed.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Michael Davis, I'm representing Piper Chapman. She asked me to look into your case."

"Why did she want you to look into my case? I've got twelve years left on my sentence, it's no where near time for a 'Good Behaviour' re-evaluation."

"Well, you see, I've been in touch with the warden and the DA regarding your sentence." He paused. "I know I technically needed your consent to do all this, but you've listed Piper as your power of attorney; and since you we're in a coma, I may have back dated my paper work a little." He was rambling, and looked pretty guilty.

"It's alright, I mean, it can't hurt to look right?" I took pity on him. "Plus, I trust Piper, so if she wanted this then go for it."

He looked extremely relieved. "Right, well, as I said I talked to the warden and the DA regarding your case and it seems as though they're willing to offer you a compassionate release in return for you not suing because a guard did this to you."

What. The. Fuck. "Compassionate release? What does that mean?"

"Well, they offered to release you after you're released from the hospital. They'd release you before but they have to technically keep you a prisoner in order for you to get the care you need. You're going to need a few months of physical therapy after you're released from here and they agreed that it'd be more economical as well if you were able to do that from the outside. They don't want a lawsuit, and believe me, we've got a good one."

Holy shit. "So you mean, that once I'm cleared by the doctors, I'm a free woman?"

"If you agree to the terms, yes." He smiled.

"Holy shit." I couldn't believe it. I was getting out. "Wait. What terms?"

"Just terms that I've negotiated for you. That you're not going to sue them for your attack, they will pay all medical expenses related to the attack, and you'll serve 6 months parole. Sorry, I couldn't get them to budge on that." He apologized.

"I'll gladly do six months." I laughed.

"Good, now, I just need you to sign a few things." And with that he started pulling out paperwork, explaining it to me and telling me where to sign. It was about an hour later when my nurse came in to get me for therapy. Mr. Davis picked up the paperwork "Well, I think that mostly covers it. If I need anything else, I'll contact you. If you have any questions, here's my card." He put a card on the table next to the bed and walked out.

Polly was waiting for me again, I have come to rely on her being here in the afternoons. It's a break in the silence of the hospital.

"I have two presents for you." She exclaimed, sounding like a school girl. I quirked my eyebrow at her. She pulled out her gigantic purse and began to dig through it.

I laughed. "You're such a mom. Do you have the kitchen sink in there too?"

She stuck out her tongue at me. "Aha!" She handed me a book with a bow on it. I flipped it over, _Paradise Lost_.

"How did you?" I asked, unable to form an intelligible sentence.

"Piper might have mentioned that you really like that book, and that you're probably going insane without a book to read." I smiled. Piper knew me so well.

"Wait. You said two presents. What's the other one?"

"Isn't my presence a gift enough?" She joked. "Just kidding, here." She handed me an iPad.

"Why did you give me an iPad?" I asked, getting more and more confused.

"Because silly. When I go to see Piper tomorrow, I'll have my iPhone and you can conveniently FaceTime me once I'm past security."

I smiled at her geniusness. "You really are an evil genius, you know."

She laughed, "Yes, Supercunt, I have my moments."

* * *

PiperPOV

Things around the prison were changing again, the guards that were hired when the new head hanchos took over have all been fired. The original guards like O'Neill and Bell have been put back on to full time. Apparently, the warden didn't like how things were being handled over here and decided to take charge. Luschek also got shit canned, apparently the warden wanted that baggy of heroin fingerprinted and his prints were all over it, and Nicky's weren't at all.

Nicky got release back up to Litchfield the very next day, looking like she'd been through hell and back. Red was ecstatic to have her daughter back. They just held each other and cried for hours. Then we all cried some more after I told her what happened to Alex. Nicky was reassigned to electrical and I was extremely glad to have her back. Prison was an extremely lonely place when your old friend is an old Russian lady.

I had been getting more and more excited about today's visit with Polly. She had been trying to get back into my good graces, I knew she was really trying so I was going to start opening up to her again. Apparently she and Larry were over and she was trying to work things out with Pete. When my name was called for visitation, I practically sprinted to the visitation room. I gave Polly a long hug when I saw her.

"You look like hell." She said.

"Gee, thanks." I said, blushing self-consciously. "Okay, well, maybe I haven't exactly been eating well."

"Well, you better start, Supercunt isn't going to be happy when she sees you."

"I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to get myself together before she sees me." I said, but noticing Polly's face I asked. "What? What did you do?"

Before Polly could answer though, her phone started buzzing on the table and she snatched it up and quickly answered it and it set it back down, adjusting the volume to low. My eyes began to water as I watched Alex's face appear on the screen.

"Al?" I croaked out.

"Hey babe." She smirked at me. "Surprised?"

"Yeah, how did you even come up with this." I laughed.

"I didn't. You can thank Polly for all of this." I looked up to Polly incredulously, she nodded with tears in her eyes too.

"Hey! I knew you knew my name!" She scolded.

Alex's laugh on the other end was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. "How you hanging in there, kid?"

"I'm alright, Nicky is back, now I just need you back." I said, leaning across the table as much as I could to look at her without drawing attention.

"Listen, about that, that lawyer you sent? Apparently he talked to the warden and they're releasing me as soon as the hospital releases me. Something about them not wanting a lawsuit so they're doing a compassionate release or something." She said sheepishly.

"Oh my God, Al! That's great!" I was so excited for her. I only have three months left and that means that she will be free at the same time I am.

She smiled. "Yeah, so I was thinking, once I'm out of here I could get us a place and a real legal job and then I'll be all ready for you when you get out. I mean, if you want to live together I mean."

I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Of course I do, Al." I paused, our visitation was almost up and I wanted to get this off my chest before it was cut short. "Listen, I know I fucked up big time, and I'll spend the rest of my life proving to you that I love you more than anything. I can't lose you, I need you. There will never be anyone but you in my heart." I could see the tears in Alex's eyes while I spoke.

"I know, Pipes, and I was so pissed at you for leaving me again, for choosing someone over me again, but when I was in that greenhouse thinking that I was going to die all of that didn't matter anymore. All I wanted was to make it out alive to tell you I love you again, to see your smile one more time, to see that cute little blush when I whisper naughty things in your ear." Alex smirked and I could feel a blush rising. "See, that's what I'm talking about. I heart you, Pipes."

"I heart you, too." I laughed.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and listen to your guy's mushy commentary all day, visitation is almost over and I want to talk to Piper for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow, Supercunt."

Alex and I said our goodbyes and then Polly discreetly ended the video call. "Thank you, Pol. Really. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I've been such a terrible friend."

"I know you are, I've told you I've forgiven you."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry for all that too, but I'm sorry for not being a good friend for the last decade. I was a terrible friend when you were with Alex, I didn't approve, I didn't think you could be happy with her. But now, I've gotten to know her, and I can really tell that she will do anything to make you happy. And that you two are the halves of each other's souls. You two were made for each other, and I'm sorry I couldn't let myself see it before."

I was completely gobsmacked by Polly's speech. I reached across the table and held her hand. "It's okay. You've always been there for me, and that's what matters to me." I smiled. "I've got some news too. That lawyer that came to see Alex? Well, he's my lawyer too. He got the remainder of my sentence cut down to only three more months, rather than the twelve I had left."

"Oh my God! Pipes! That's amazing. Why didn't you tell Alex?"

"I want to surprise her." I said simply. "She been through a lot, I want to give her a little bit of joy, even if it's just me getting out early."

"She's going to be so shocked. She's got this whole elaborate plan to show you that she can do this whole legal job thing." I nodded knowing how much Alex does not want to end up back in here.

Polly and I talked for a few more minutes before they announced that visitation was over. We hugged and I was led out of the room and back to my cube unable to contain the smile that was on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

CHAPTER 7

PiperPOV

I was forever grateful to Polly for being my best friend and putting her ass on the line for me. Every Saturday, Polly would sneak her phone in to visitation and would sit there and let me see and talk to Alex. Only seeing her once a week was hard the first few weeks but now it's what gets me through the week. Electrical was extremely busy, luckily I had Nicky with me. Apparently, the people who took over the prison didn't quite understand how outdated it was, and were refusing to fix up the prison in any way. Nicky and I were always sent out to fix various things; today it was the fucking dryers again. Every damn one of them were either broken down or the doors were jammed shut. Nicky had to go back to the shop to get some more supplies, leaving me to fight with these bastards by myself.

"Hey, Chapman!" Nicky yelled into the room just as the door I was fighting with flew open hitting me in the face.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I cursed.

Nicky came barrelling around the corner, "Christ, Chapman. I can't leave you alone for five minutes."

I glared at her. "Shut up. Can you help me?" I asked, holding my nose as it began to bleed. She just nodded and guided me to the infirmary while I stared at the ceiling, trying not to bleed everywhere.

"What happened?" The nurse asked once we arrived.

"Had a little accident with a dryer door." She just tsked and shooed Nicky out of the room and turned to get a better look at me.

I left an hour later, more embarrassed than ever. I had successfully given myself a black eye and a broken nose. I decided to call Alex before going back to my cube, hoping that talking to her would cheer me up.

"Hey, Pipes!" She answered happily.

I smiled. "You have no idea how much I love to hear your voice."

"Rough day?" She guessed.

I sighed. "You could say that. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, this should cheer you up then. The doctor said I would officially be out on Friday. Which means, I'll be able to come with Polly to your visitation!" I could practically feel Alex vibrating with excitement through the phone. They must've been really giving her good drugs because she was a lot more carefree with her feelings since she's been there.

"Really?" I asked, "Oh my God, Al! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, me too!" Alex said happily. "Although, I am a little worried."

"Wait. Why would you be worried?"

"Because, Pipes, when I see you, all I'm going to want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you for days." Alex whispered huskily.

I groaned, rubbing my thighs together as Alex's voice made me instantly wet. "Soon, babe." I glanced over my shoulder to see that no one was in line and the guard really wasn't paying attention. "As soon as I'm out of here, I'm going to make you scream my name all night long."

"Don't make threats if you're not going to follow through with them," Alex retorted.

I dropped my voice, hoping it sounded sexy. "It's not a threat, Al. It's a promise."

I heard Alex groan through the phone and I had to suppress a giggle. I loved knowing that I could affect her just as much as she affects me.

"Do you know how hard it is to masturbate when your dominant hand is wrapped up in a stupid cast?" Alex sounded extremely frustrated.

"Do you know how hard it is when you share a bunk with Red?" I shot back.

Alex laughed. "I love you, Pipes. It's only a few more months, we'll make it."

 _More like six weeks._ I thought inwardly. "Yeah, then I'll be screaming your name every night."

"So, Polly is letting me stay in her guest room for a few days while I get a place, do you have any requests on location?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you just stay at my house?" I blurted out, my hand flying up to cover my mouth.

"Your house?" She asked.

Shit. "Uhh, I mean, technically it was my grandmother's place, but now I guess it's mine." Alex was smart. She was going to figure out that I inherited a lot more than I let on. "Listen, there's a lot I still need to tell you, but I don't want to do it while I'm in here. Mostly because I don't know all the details."

"Is this part of how you got that new lawyer? Piper. You can't keep things like this a secret. Healthy relationships don't have hidden houses." Alex was getting pissed, and she had every right to be.

"I know, I was going to tell you, I just wanted to have all the facts together before I did." I tried to placate her.

"I'm sure." Alex said sarcastically. "I gotta go, Pipes, the nurse is here. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, but she had already hung up the phone. Talking to Alex was not supposed to make me feel worse. With shoulders slumped, I walked back to my cube, suddenly less excited about Saturday's visit.

* * *

AlexPOV

The morning of my release was a flurry of activity. The warden and Caputo came to see me as well as my lawyer. The nurses also wouldn't leave me alone, doing all sorts of blood work and taking my blood pressure every half hour. Finally, at about Noon the doctor came in to do my final evaluation and gave me the green light.

I was a free woman. For real this time. I am not going back to that hell hole and I can finally breath easily with Kubra gone for good.

Polly was waiting for me outside the hospital, "Hey, I thought you might need a ride."

She was really starting to grow on me. "I should have known you'd drive a mini-van." I joked as we climbed in.

She flipped me the bird. "So, I'm under strict orders from Piper to make today about you," She paused, coming up to a stop sign. "So, where to?"

Piper's name brought a sour taste to my mouth, I was such a bitch to her the other day, practically hanging up on her. I knew I shouldn't have reacted that way, but damn, I don't want her keeping secrets from me. That's not what healthy relationships do, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that our relationship survives. And now, she's making sure everything is taken care of even though she's not here.

"Uhh, I need to stop by the bank and talk to my account manager." I told her which bank and we headed that way.

"You know, she told me about the fight you two had the other day. Piper was raised very strictly. Her parents are loaded, yes, but they never ever spoke about finances. She isn't naturally an open person, and I'm not trying to give her an excuse, I'm just trying to help you understand."

I nodded. "I just wish she would've said something. Like 'Hey, you know my grandma that just died? Well guess what, she left me a shit ton of stuff.' You know?"

Polly chuckled. "Maybe when you see the house she left Piper, you'll understand why she didn't want to tell you right away."

Why wouldn't she want to tell me, surely it isn't some dump. "I'm sure it's no dump." I quipped back.

"A dump? No." Polly shook her head. "It's the penthouse of a building over in Tribeca. You know, there's a whole bunch of celebrities that live over there. Like Taylor Swift."

"A penthouse? Why would she be ashamed of that" I asked, apparently Polly knew a whole different side of Piper than I did.

"I think, she didn't want to offend you honestly. During your relationship, Pipes was a broke college kid who was cut off by her parents. You were the bread winner. You supported her. So now, when she's worth more than her parents combined, she's worried that you'll feel inadequate."

I didn't think about it like that.

"Of course, she never told me any of that, so I could be wrong, but I doubt it. I've known Piper since I was 5, I know all of the things she tries to hide away. I'm not saying that you don't know her either, but there's some you don't know still."

My silence continued as I pondered what Polly was saying. She was absolutely right, how can I be mad at Piper for not telling me everything, when I've yet to tell her everything.

"We're here." Polly's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "I'm gonna go get a coffee across the street. I'll be there when you're done."

"Thanks, Pol." She smiled at my use of her nickname.

I took a deep breath before walking into the bank, putting my best bitch face on.

"I need to access my safety deposit box and speak to Mr. Higgins." I told the receptionist after she greeted me.

"Mr. Higgins is pretty booked today, do you have an appointment?"

I sighed, "No, I've never needed one before. He's always made time for me." I said with an air of annoyance.

She looked like she hated her job even more this very second. "Your name?"

"Vause." I said simply.

Her whole attitude changed immediately, "Of course! Ms. Vause! Umm, can I get you anything? Coffee?"

I smirked. "Just Mr. Higgins."

"Of course!" She picked up the phone and started whispering furiously. Within 30 seconds I saw Mr. Higgins waddling quickly down the hall from his office.

"Alex!" He said as he approached.

"Daniel," I smiled in greeting.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to come in after I saw what happened in the news. That man got what was coming to him if you ask me." He guided me to the vault so that I could access my safety deposit box. He closed the door behind us, "How are you out of prison already? I thought you were going away for quite some time."

"Compassionate release. Kubra sent a someone into the prison to kill me, he failed obviously. The prison didn't want to get sued so they let me out." I laughed. "So how much exactly did the Feds take?"

He smirked. "There's a reason that you and Fahri chose me. I was able to 'Tie up' most of your assets into things so that they couldn't take it. They drained your checking though, but your savings was completely untouched. I invested into some stocks that have brought you a considerable profit over the years that you've been away. I'll go get you a statement for you to go over while you do what you need to in here." I nodded and he opened my box and set it on the table before leaving me alone.

I opened up the box and took out the stack of hundreds and the disposable cell phone. Fahri and I had decided to have a back up in case we ever needed to get away from Kubra. After sticking those in my pocket I looked at the rest of the contents, trying to decide if I needed anything else right away. _I'll be back for that soon._ I thought as I looked at the ring I bought for Piper all those years ago. After I grabbed the keys to my car and my mother's house I closed the box and sat down. I pulled out the phone and powered it up, not exactly sure what I was expecting.

Nothing.

I decided to text the other disposable phone that belonged to Fahri. It was a long shot, but I knew if I didn't at least try I'd hate myself.

 _I have questions. Like how the fuck are you alive? -AV_

I wasn't expecting a response, so when it vibrated a minute later I was extremely surprised.

 _There are many things I wish to tell you, however, I am busy straightening other things out. Live your life, Alex. I will be in touch soon, I promise. Ditch the phone. -F_

I had just finished reading the first text when another came through.

 _And for fuck's sake; if you don't have a ring on that girls finger by the time I see you next, I'll wring your neck._

I chuckled. Fahri always knew everything.

I met Polly in the coffee shop after I got everything from the bank. We went shopping for some groceries and the essentials before she took me to Piper's new house. She helped me bring everything up and then handed me a key before telling me that she'd be here in the morning to drive to Litchfield.

I felt pretty strange in this place all by myself, it was too big and too empty without Piper here. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes picturing Piper dancing around, her laughter filling the air.

I was startled awake by someone pounding on the door. I was instantly alert, thinking someone was here to get me.

"ALEX! OPEN UP THE GODDAMN DOOR BEFORE I DROP SOMETHING!" Polly shouted from the other side of the door.

I quickly ran and opened it to find Polly balancing coffee and an assortment of bags. "Sorry, I must've fallen asleep on the couch. I was a little disoriented when I woke up." Grabbing some of the bags to help her.

"That's alright. I realized yesterday that we only got the essentials and that you really didn't have any clothes here."

I blushed realizing that I completely forgot about clothes.

"So I went shopping." Polly said simply.

"Shopping? Polly it's like 8 am."

She giggled. "Well, Finn actually took a REALLY long nap yesterday when he was with Pete so he was up late, so I took advantage of that and went shopping."

She handed me two bags and ushered me down the hall to get changed.

Soon enough we were pulling into a parking space at Litchfield. Everything started to blur together as I realized that I was about to see Piper. My palms were sweaty after I handed my ID over and then passed into the visitation room. Polly was attempting to make small talk, but I couldn't focus on anything she was saying. Then, Piper was led into the room, I stood up and she sped walked over to me. Her face was bruised. I gently traced my fingers along her bruised eye.

"Who did this?" I whispered.

Piper blushed. "Your washer did."

I laughed. "How the hell did you manage that, Pipes?"

"Shut up and hug me." Piper demanded.

Not needing to be told twice, I pulled her close to me, breathing in her familiar smell. I knew I couldn't hold her as long as I wanted to, so I cherished every second until the guard yelled at us. We sat down and began talking, mostly Piper filling us in on all the prison drama. Polly excused herself after about fifteen minutes, so I took my chance.

"Pipes, I'm sorry I over-reacted the other day. I just want you to be open with me. I want this to work."

She reached across the table and held my hand. "I know, Al. So do I. And I've been doing a lot of thinking too.."

She trailed off so I raised my eyebrows at her to show that I was listening.

"When your, I mean our, lawyer looked into your sentence, he looked into mine too. And I was originally going to surprise you; I get out in five weeks."

"Five weeks?" I grinned. "I thought you had like six months left." My grip on her hands tightened.

"Well apparently Larry's dad hates me and didn't even try to get me a lesser sentence so I got the maximum allowed."

I snorted. Fucking Larry. She must've read my mind because she giggled too. I got lost in her eyes for a moment.

"Wait, you know what this means right?" I smirked at her obvious confusion, leaning across the table to whisper. "It means you'll be screaming my name as your ride my face a lot sooner than we thought."

She groaned, "My God! Alex!" She whisper shouted as she slapped my arm playfully.

I just pushed my glasses up and grinned as Polly sat back down at the table.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, causing both of us to start laughing hysterically.


	8. Chapter 8

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT INTENDED**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the wait on the update. Having a sick newborn isn't exactly the most productive. ANYWAYS! I'm still working on this, bare with me! This story isn't finished by any means!**

CHAPTER 8

AlexPOV

The weeks leading up to Piper's release were crazy busy. I had found a job at a little bookstore/coffee shop, not because I needed the money, but because I had to have a job for my probation. So I figured why not do something that I'd enjoy. It was just me and the elderly owners that worked there so I've kind of taken over running the place for them. I didn't mind. I loved being around all the books all day long. I had gotten my mustang out of storage yesterday so that I could pick Piper up tomorrow in style. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her so Polly and I are going shopping this afternoon.

I was doing inventory on all the paperback books in the back room when my phone began ringing. I glanced up at the clock, 10:43. I smiled as I answered my phone, already knowing who it was.

"Hey, babe."

"Well, hello to you too." Nicky greeted.

I looked up at the clock again. Piper always called right now. Everyday. "Uhh? Not that I don't love hearing your voice, but where's Piper?"

Nicky laughed. "Blondie is up my ass trying to get the phone from me, don't worry. I just wanted to say hi to my favorite nerd."

I laughed at the shuffling I heard in the background before I heard Piper muttering under her breath. "God damn-lion headed-midget."

"Breathe Pipes," I laughed.

"She knows this is my time. I don't like missing out on hearing your voice. God, I'm pathetic."

I smiled. "If you're pathetic, then so am I."

"24 hours?" It sounded like a question.

"24 hours." I confirmed. "And then you'll be by my side forever."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you more." I joked.

"Impossible."

"I can't wait to have you here with me. I want you to meet Henry and Patty. And I really can't wait to have you at home, it's extremely lonely without you there."

She laughed at the last part. "Have you even explored it yet?"

"No. I'm waiting for you. It's your house. Although, I did raid your library after you told me about it." I felt weird exploring some random house that was part of Piper's family before it was hers.

"Honey, it's our house now."

"I'm sure Carol would love to hear you say that."

"Fuck my mom."

I smirked. "I'd rather fuck her daughter."

She groaned. "You can tomorrow. I gotta go, Nicky and I have to get to work. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed as we hung up. It was going to be a long 24 hours.

* * *

PiperPOV

Nicky dragged me away from the phones, practically tearing my arm off. "What the fuck, Nicky? I know you're not this excited to go to electrical."

Nicky just grinned at me and continued to drag me down the hall, however when we completely passed the hall to go to electrical I started getting more and more worried. "Relax, Blondie. We just wanted to have a little fun." Nicky said as she pulled me into the rec room.

"Suprise!" Was shouted from all around me.

Nicky's grin split her face in half. "We know you're getting out tomorrow, and you didn't want a party and all, but we didn't get to throw one for Vause so we figured why not kill two birds with one stone."

I laughed. "I've been awful the last few months, I'm surprised you all care."

Big Boo came over next, "They promised us Kool-Aid and Chips-Ahoy." But before I had a chance to be shocked at her words she added, "But we'll all miss you. Really, Chapman, we'll all miss your Taylor Swift ass."

I laughed, giving Boo a hug and headed towards the rest of the group, getting hugs from all around. We spent most of the day hanging out and just having fun. Before I knew it; Red, Nicky, and I were sitting in our bunk enjoying our last moments together.

"I'm going to miss you, Blondie. I know we had our ups and downs," Red paused. "Mostly downs, but you are still like a daughter to me." She leaned over and put her arm around me. "Which gives me the right to give you a lecture about you coming back here. I don't want to see you, or your girlfriend back in here. You don't want to know what I'll do if you do end up back here."

I nodded, knowing she was dead serious. The rest of the night was filled with jokes and before I knew it I was laying in bed for my last night in the prison. I was being released right when Caputo got there at shift change so I'd said all my final goodbyes tonight. Alex was picking me up and I could hardly contain my excitement. Sighing, I rolled over to my side and pictured Alex's face as I fell asleep.

The next morning I was awake and ready to go by the time O'Niell came to get me. We went through the lovely final strip search and I signed all the paperwork and before I knew it Caputo was leading me to the end of the fence.

I could see a sleek black mustang parked just on the other side of the fence.

Alex was here. Waiting for me.

"-and I think you could do a lot with your brains. Don't let me see you back in here, okay Chapman?" Caputo's voice ripped me from my inner musings about Alex.

"Yes, sir." I smiled, looking over to Alex getting out of the car. "No offence, but I have better things on the outside."

Caputo followed my line of sight and smiled. "I can see that. Go get your girl, Chapman. You're free."

My face broke out into a grin as I took off running to Alex.

"Hey, Kid." She laughed as I engulfed her in a hug.

"It's real. You're really here for me." I said running my hands up and down her body. "And your casts are gone!"

She laughed heartily, throwing her head back. "Yeah, got em off yesterday. Now come here." She said putting her hand on my neck, fingers weaving through my hair and pulled my lips to hers. I welcomed the kiss greedily, needing to feel her close to me. My tongue tangled with hers, making me moan. Suddenly our positions were swapped and she pushed me up against her car, and her hands were under my shirt. The feel of her warm hand on my stomach plucked me out of my lust induced haze and I remembered where we were. I reluctantly pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"Take me home."

* * *

AlexPOV

"Take me home." She whispered and I almost came right there. With weak knees, I took her hand and guided her to the passenger door, holding it open.

"Oh! I almost forgot," I said as I sat down in the drivers seat. I picked up one of the coffees in the cup holder and handed it to her. "I figured you'd want coffee this early."

She smiled and took my hand with her free hand, "Mmmm, my god, this is the best Caramel Macchiato that I've ever had."

I just laughed in response, bringing our intertwined fingers up so I could kiss her knuckles. Cherishing the fact that I was actually sitting here holding her hand. I was starting to get more and more nervous about getting home but I couldn't wait to get this over with and make love to her.

Before I realized how quickly the trip was going we were pulling into the underground garage to our apartment. Piper practically pulled me out of the car and up the elevator. As I unlocked and pushed open the door I said, "Welcome home, Pipes." I had decorated the foyer with roses and candles, the cheesy romantic shit. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me in a tight embrace. "You've been with me through so much and we've had our ups and downs, called it off between us twice, but never have I ever stopped loving you. You're the other half of my soul." Tears were flowing down my face, but I was smiling nonetheless. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and got on my knee, smirking when I heard Piper gasp. "I completely understand if you're not ready to get married, but I am. We've been writing the story of us for a long time, and I think it's about time we wrote some good shit again; so whether or not you want to get married I want you to take this ring as a promise of my love for you. What do you say, Pipes?"

Tears were rolling down her face and she was snotting everywhere but she looked so beautiful.

"Yes."

 _She said yes. "Yeah?"_

"Yes, you idiot." She said echoing my words from when she asked me to be her girlfriend. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you, of course I'll marry you."

"God, I love you!" I said picking her up and spinning her.

She giggled. "Alex!" I put her down. "I love you too, now give me my ring."

I smiled and took her left hand, sliding the ring into place. Kissing her fiercely when I was done.

I pulled her down the hall to our room and began worshiping her body like I'd been dreaming of for the last couple months. There was no rush, no chance of getting caught, but the passion and need coursing through my body didn't want to take it slow. It wanted to devour Piper. Our tongue battled for dominance, our lips only parting for us to take our shirts off. I didn't realize that Piper had back us up to the bed until my knees buckled making me fall backwards. Piper crawled up me so that she was straddling me.

"I love you so fucking much Al." Her voice was husky and sexy as hell, making a surge of need shoot straight down to my panties.

"Mmmm, I love you too." I said as I unhooked her bra, kissing her breasts. Sucking at the sensitive nub, making her make the sweetest sound.

We battled for dominance while we undressed each other, but once we were fully naked I took charge and pinned her to the bed. I began kissing down her body, nipping slightly at her hips making her body arch into mine.

"Remember that promise I made you? About you screaming my name? Get ready babe." I looked up at her from between her legs and I wanted to burn that sight before me in my head forever. Her hair was slightly disheveled, lips bruised, eyes full of love and want. I stuck my tongue out, quickly licking her more than ready sex. After a few licks, I focused my attention to her clit, making her moan my name. That wasn't enough though, I wanted to make her scream. I plunged two fingers into her, curling upwards.

"Ohhhhh godddddd...Al...exxxxxxx!" She was getting louder. "I'm...close...so...close" She panted as her body arched off the bed.

Giving her clit one last hard suck, I watched her come undone, screaming my name as she did. I could feel myself falling over the edge with her, though less powerful, I still feel extremely satisfied. I crawled back up Piper and held her close to me, kissing her sweetly.

"I love you, kid." I said, looking at the ring on her finger. "I'm sure glad your ring size hasn't changed in ten years."

Piper sprang up, "Ten years? You've had this for ten years?!"

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I was planning on popping the question as soon as things calmed down and I could whisk you away. But you know, things happened.." I trailed off, not wanting to ruin the moment by dredging up old issues.

"I'm glad you didn't." She said, shocking the shot out of me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Umm?"

She quickly backtracked. "Don't get me wrong. I loved you then, but I would've never had the chance to realize just how much you mean to me. I've lost you twice. I almost lost you forever. I love you more now." She said kissing me softly.

I smiled. "Come be my little spoon, I want a nap." She obliged, snuggling as close as possible. I kissed her neck. "I love you kid."

"I love you too, Al."


	9. Chapter 9

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

PiperPOV

I woke up sweating a few hours later. Alex was like a personal space heater, but I could handle being hot if it meant sleeping next to Alex every night. I shifted in her arms so that I could look at her face. My heart swelled in my chest, I loved watching Alex sleep, she always looked so relaxed and stress free. She had a small scar on her eyelid, just below her eyebrow, but other than that she was perfectly healed from the attack. I had seen her every week since she had gotten out of the hospital, but this was the first time I was able to really see her.

"Stop staring. 's creepy." Alex mumbled out, still mostly asleep. I decided to wake her up. I slowly slid out of her arms and creeped under the sheets between her legs. I positioned myself and checked to make sure she was still sleeping before starting to slowly lick her. After a few moments I could feel her starting to wake up so I sucked her clit into my mouth and plunged two fingers into her.

"Oh god," Alex moaned out, making me giggle. The vibrations from my giggle must have seriously affected her because her hands shot down to my hair and held me against her, grinding into my face. "Pipes, oh god, don't stop." I kissed her hips, sucking just enough to leave my mark, before crawling up to kiss her mouth fiercely. My fingers were still sliding in and out of her at a quick pace.

"Mmm babe, you're so wet." I whispered in her ear. "I love fucking you, I love watching you come undone when I do this," I plunged my fingers in and curled upwards, making her whole body arch in pleasure. "I love the taste of you on my tongue." I kissed her neck, biting down on the junction between her shoulder and neck. "I love you, Alex, now cum for me."

That was all it took for her to scream my name as her orgasm took over. After a few moments, she leaned over and kissed me roughly. "I fucking love it when you talk dirty." She kissed me again. "And, I love you too."

We laid in each other's arms for a while longer, just enjoying each other's presence.

"We've got to get up eventually," Alex said looking at the clock. "Polly told me I could only hold you hostage until Finn wakes up from his nap at 3. She's desperate for you to meet him, and to be honest I'm kind of excited to meet the little shit too."

"You really haven't met him?"

"Nope. I wanted that to be something we do together." She kissed my forehead. "Now come on, I wanna have my wicked way with you in the shower before I take you out." I giggled as she pulled me up out of bed and into the bathroom.

An hour later, I was brushing my teeth while Alex was doing her hair and it suddenly struck me how we were already acting like a married couple.

"What are you thinking? I can see the wheels turning." Alex asked, turning off the blow dryer.

I laughed. "It's just kind of surreal. I got out of prison less than 12 hours ago and here we are, going about our day like we've been doing it together for years."

Alex came over and wrapped her arms around me; kissing me intensely. "Pipes, we've loved each other for over a decade. There isn't going to be an awkward adjustment phase. We're gonna be Alex and Piper, just like we always have been." She kissed me once more. "Although I am going to break you of your damn middle school habits." She said looking at the hickey on her neck.

I shoved her playfully. "Like you can say much!" I said pointing at the bite mark on my shoulder.

"At least you can cover that up with a shirt. I'm gonna be sporting this around for days."

I smirked. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Plus, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it when it was happening."

Alex's eyes darkened instantly. "As much as I want to drag you back to bed, we need to get going. I promised to bring you by the shop, Patty is dying to meet you."

"They've really grown on you, haven't they?"

Her face softened. "Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be your badass drug dealer, but after the accident, I've had trouble trying to be that. They really needed the help, they're like in their 80's and they can't do much anymore. They struggle just keeping up with the morning coffee rush. I'm a sap when it comes to you too."

"You don't have to be tough for me. I love you for who you are. And I can really get used to this soft caring Alex." I took her hand in mine. "And maybe I can get you to watch the Notebook with me now!" I said jokingly.

"Okay, I am not THAT soft yet." She said very seriously, causing me to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Come on, I'm going to get dressed, you might need some clothes too." She said, slapping my naked ass on the way out the door.

* * *

AlexPOV

I was actually nervous for Piper to meet Patty and Henry. I knew that they'd love her, but they had become my family in the short time I've known them. The only other family that Piper had met was my mom, so this was pretty important for me. Although I didn't want Piper to realize how important it was, or she would freak out too. My hand had hers in a vice grip as we walked through the door.

"Alex!" Henry greeted me, "Pat, come here! She brought her!"

I laughed. "Did you doubt that I would?"

Patty came around and patted my shoulder. "Henry believed you. I didn't think you'd actually get out of bed today." She said with a wink before turning to Piper. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Alex talks about you all the time. I'm Patty, this is my husband Henry."

"It's nice to meet you too." Piper said.

"Come on, I want to show you around and get to know you better." Patty said, before dragging her to the back of the store. Piper looked back to me for help but I just shrugged. There was no stopping Patty when she put her mind to something.

Henry handed me a cup of coffee when I sat down. "Thanks, everything okay here?" I asked.

He laughed, "Yeah, believe it or not, we can handle a day or two without you here. Speaking of though, Pat and I decided that you're not allowed back until next week."

I almost spit my coffee out. "What?"

"Spend time with your woman. I didn't work for a month after I got home from the war, and I'm glad I didn't. It was that month that I finally convinced her to marry me. And don't think I didn't notice that rock on her finger already; you move fast Vause."

I laughed. "Not really, I had planned on proposing ten years ago, but my mom died and she left and I just held on to the ring hoping that one day I could put it on her finger." I looked over to Patty and Piper laughing at something. "I'm glad I got my chance."

My phone went off in my pocket, pulling it out I noticed I had quite a few texts from Polly.

 _What time are you coming over?_

 _Or are we meeting somewhere?_

 _Alex. Get off my best friend and answer your phone._

And the last one made me laugh the most.

 _Supercunt, get your face out of Piper's vagina and get your ass over here. 30 minutes bitch._

"What's so funny?" Piper asked, coming to sit next to me.

I showed her the messages. "We better get going."

Piper agreed and we were on the way again. About halfway to Polly's house I noticed a couple guys following the same path as us. I shook my head. Kubra is dead. No one is after us. But still, these guys creeped me out. I breathed a sigh of relief once we entered Polly's building, shutting the door behind us. Piper looked at me, but I just shook my head and pulled her up the stairs to Polly's door.

I didn't even finish knocking before the door swung open and Polly flew through the door to hug Piper. After a few minutes, I started feeling pretty awkward just standing there while they were still hugging. "Ummm, Pol? Pretty sure you're suffocating my fiance." I smirked, knowing that would create a reaction.

"Your what?!" She screeched. I covered my ears.

My smirk just grew in response.

She whirled around to grab Piper's hand. "Holy shit." She stared at the ring for a moment. "Wait, is that why you needed all those candles yesterday? I thought you just had some weird wax fetish and I didn't want to know."

I laughed and nodded.

"You should've seen it Pol, Alex made the house so beautiful. Roses and candles everywhere." Piper finally spoke up, tears in her eyes.

"Go ahead, have your girly moment." I barely finished speaking before they were both jumping up and down and screeching.

Pete came to the doorway with worry written all over his face. I just shook my head. "I proposed. They're having their moment."

Pete nodded in understanding. "Congrats, mate."

I blushed lightly. "Thanks."

After a few moments Pete decided that there had been enough screeching and grabbed Polly into his arms. "Come on, love, we have neighbors. And Finn is dying to meet his aunts."

I didn't miss that he had said aunts as in plural. Piper didn't either because she squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. We walking into the living room, and there building some abstract structure with legos was the most adorable little boy.

"Finn?" Polly called out.

The little boy's head popped up and a huge grin broke out on his face. "Pippa!" He shouted before running over to Piper and hugging her fiercely. My heart beat frantically in my chest seeing Piper with him.

"Finn, I want you to meet someone, her name is Alex. I'm gonna marry her, so she's gonna be your aunt too." Piper said to him.

"Owex?" He asked. She nodded, then he turned to look at me with the most serious face I've ever seen on a child. "You wove Pippa?"

"I sure do buddy," I said, trying not to laugh at how cute he's being. He was thoughtful for a second before he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I had tears in my eyes after he let go and I stood up.

"He's like that with Polly too." Pete said, handing me a beer. "Welcome to the family, Alex."

I nodded my thanks, and looked over to Piper who was now helping Finn build something crazy with his legos and for the first time in my life I felt like I wanted children. Not just any children though, I wanted children with Piper.

Piper looked up and smiled at me, love radiating from her eyes.

Later that night, we were laying in bed, our bodies naked and intertwined. "I wanna go see my mom." I blurted out.

"Okay. Tomorrow? We can may a day trip out of it."

"Yeah? You're okay with that?"

Piper twisted so that she could face me. "Of course I am. I loved Diane too, and I never really got to say goodbye. So I'm totally okay with going. Plus, where you go, I go."

"I heart you."

Piper giggled. "What is that, I love you for pussies?"

I smirked, knowing she was reliving when I said it at Litchfield. "Say pussy again."

Piper straddled me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "How about I eat your pussy until you scream my name." She said as shit bit my ear.

I moaned. "I'd love that butttt" I drawled out as I flipped us over, pinning her arms above her head. "I think it's your turn to do the screaming." And with that I kissed my way down her body, intent on making her do just that.


End file.
